Sasayaka na inori
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Koushiro aguarda en la obscuridad de la noche a que ella venga por el. ¿Sucedera?KOUSHIRO X MIMI ONE SHOTCOMPLETE


**+Sasayaka na inori+**

**Una noche**

**Tan solo una noche**

**Una noche mas**

**En la que vuelvo a sentirme en tu ausencia**

**Me fundo en mis pensamientos**

**Te imagino conmigo**

**Ya no lejos de mi**

**Ya no cerca de el**

**De Ishida,Yamato**

**Mas no puedo remediarlo**

**No puedo cambiar lo que por el sientes**

**Ya no**

**Es tarde**

**El tiempo pasa**

**Creces**

**Dejas atrás la niña que fuiste**

**Le confias que lo quieres**

**Que lo amas**

**Que lo anhelas**

**Que lo deseas**

**Te corresponde**

**No se resiste a serte sincero**

**Eres mas que feliz**

**Lo se**

**Se que por mi no sientes nada**

**Solo soy...tu amigo**

**Y jamas sere mas que eso**

**Abro mis ojos**

**Oigo como llaman a mi puerta**

**Me digno a alejarme de ti**

**De lo que en ti me funde**

**Doy pasos lentos**

**Esperando no llegar a mi destino**

**Pienso tu nombre**

**Tal como lo hice desde que te vi**

**Tachikawa,Mimi**

**Aquel que desde niño es mi dueño**

**Abro la entrada desganado**

**Alli te veo**

**De pie con una calida sonrisa**

**Me sonrojo**

**-Buenas noches,Koushiro...-me dices dulce,mas que dulce**

**-Mimi...tu...que estas haciendo aqui?-te miro extrañado**

**No me respondes**

**Arqueas una ceja**

**Pareces disgustada ante mis palabras**

**Te sonrio**

**Intento reparar mi error**

**Te invito a pasar**

**Me asistes**

**Ingresas como si no te importara**

**Te sigo**

**Puesto a que me cautivas**

**Tomas asiento en el sofa de la sala**

**Hago lo mismo**

**Quiero estar cerca de ti**

**Te vuelves hacia mi**

**Me miras extrañada**

**-Que sucedió?-**

**-Eh...?-no te comprendo,por mas que quiero**

**-Acaso no lo recuerdas,Koushiro?-arqueas una ceja,pareces disgustada**

**-A que te refieres?-siento que soy todo un necio**

**-Estabamos...esperando por ti,Koushiro...-me apartas la mirada**

**-Por mi?-**

**-Tu me dijiste...que irias a casa de Taichi...-te oigo triste-Yo...espere por ti...-me añades,te siento dolida**

**Mas callo**

**Solo callo**

**No puedo decirte por que no estuve contigo**

**Por que rompi mi promesa**

**Soy cobarde**

**Y lo se**

**Realmente lo se**

**Te aparto la mirada**

**No quiero me veas triste**

**-Perdoname...-susurro-Yo...no queria...lastimarte,Mimi...-te añado triste**

**-Entonces...-volteas a verme-Dime por que...-**

**-Eh...?-volteo a verte-Perdoname...pero...yo...no puedo hacerlo...-bajo la mirada**

**Me miras triste**

**Mas no puedo remediarlo**

**Se de mis motivos**

**Pero tu no puedes saberlos**

**Mi unico motivo**

**Ishida,Yamato**

**El dueño de tu corazon**

**Dueño de ti**

**El mismo que te aleja de mi**

**Desesperadamente**

**Tomas mi mano**

**Volteo a verte**

**Me sonries dulce**

**-Koushiro...sabes que puedes confiar en mi...-me platicas como si fuera pequeño-Soy tu amiga...recuerdas?-me añades**

**-Lo se...-bajo la mirada-Pero...aun asi...yo...-**

**-Que sucede?-me miras extrañada**

**No puedo responderte**

**Hacerlo,seria una boberia**

**No puedes saber que te admiro**

**Que te amo**

**Y que por ti,vivo**

**Tu eres feliz con Ishida**

**Yo no puedo remediarlo**

**Quiero que te sientas a gusto**

**Aunque no sea a mi lado**

**Dejas de sujetar mi mano**

**Volteo a verte**

**Me abofeteas**

**Lagrimas de cristal funden tus ojos**

**Mas te miro**

**Solo te miro**

**No se que decirte**

**No hay palabras que puedan decir lo que para mi significas**

**Aferras tus manos a tu pecho**

**Pareces herida,dolida**

**Te miro triste**

**-Mimi...-tu nombre se escapa de mis labios triste**

**-Por que...no confias en mi...?-me miras triste-Por que...?-**

**-Yo...disculpame...sabes que...confio en ti...pero...aun asi,yo...no puedo...-te aparto la mirada-Perdoname...-te añado hecho añicos**

**-No me engañes...-susurras**

**-Eh...?-volteo a verte**

**-Tu...no confias en mi...-me apartas la mirada-No me sientes...tu amiga...-**

**Mi corazon se hace añicos**

**Me hieres**

**Tus palabras me hieren**

**Me lastimas**

**Poco a poco me lastimas**

**No confias en mi**

**En mis palabras**

**Siento morir**

**Poco a poco,me siento asi**

**Mas no quiero me desprecies**

**Te sujeto de las muñecas**

**Te arrojo al sofa**

**Me echo sobre ti**

**Me miras triste**

**Sin embargo,no temes**

**No temes te lastime**

**Siento que en estos momentos confias en mi**

**Fundo mis ojos en lagrimas**

**-Te equivocas...!-te añado entre lagrimas-Tu para mi...eres mucho mas que mi amiga...!-me sonrojo con rapidez**

**-Koushiro...tu...-**

**-No quiero que pienses...que para mi...no vales nada...-dejo de sujetarte las muñecas-Tu para mi...lo eres todo...-te sonrio de manera boba**

**Mas callas**

**Me sonries**

**Te sientes a gusto**

**Te hago sentir asi**

**Por primera vez**

**Te correspondo**

**Me siento tal como tu**

**Plenamente feliz...**

**Por estar contigo**

**Tan solo contigo**

**Tal como siempre he querido**

**Mis ojos dejan de fundirse en los tuyos**

**Miro tus senos**

**Cubiertos por aquella tonta y molesta blusa**

**Quiero quitartela**

**Dejar de privarme de aquella maravillosa vista**

**Mas no puedo**

**Me acobardo**

**Te percatas de ello**

**Te despogas poco a poco de esa prenda de vestir**

**Tan solo te miro**

**No se que pretendes**

**Mas no pienso impedirlo**

**Ya que me siento todo un bobo**

**Al mirarte de esta manera**

**Al desearte de esta manera**

**Te la quitas**

**Pienso te detienes**

**Mas no lo haces**

**Me sonries dulce**

**Te quitas el sosten**

**Me sonrojo**

**Puedo ver tus senos**

**Entregados a mi**

**Tan solo mios**

**Si dejo de ser cobarde**

**Vuelves a sonreirme**

**Mas te aparto la mirada**

**No puedo tolerarlo**

**Ya no mas**

**No puedo ya resistirme a mi deseo**

**A ti**

**Tan solo a ti**

**Te reincorporas un poco**

**Te acercas a mi oido**

**-Mirame...-me susurras dulce-Mirame...por favor...-no desistes**

**Te alejas de mi oido**

**Me vuelvo hacia ti**

**Alli te veo**

**Rendida**

**Entregada**

**Esperando por mi**

**Me sonries dulce**

**Te correspondo**

**Aunque no se si debo hacerlo**

**Siento como tus traviesas manos me despojan de mi playera**

**No te comprendo**

**Tan solo tienes 17 años de edad**

**Tal como yo**

**Por que haces estas cosas?**

**Por que pretendes estas cosas?**

**Mas no pienso impedirlo**

**Te quiero conmigo**

**Tan solo conmigo**

**Solo mia**

**Tan solo mia**

**Solo tuyo**

**Tan solo tuyo**

**Me quitas aquella tonta prenda de vestir**

**Siento mi pecho desnudo**

**Lo acaricias con dulzura**

**Frunces tus labios**

**Continuas con mis pantalones**

**Mas te detengo**

**Quiero hacerlo mas rapido**

**Ya no demorar tanto**

**Ya no quiero esperar**

**Quiero sentirte conmigo**

**Por primera y unica vez**

**Me quito aquello que cubre mis piernas**

**Te recuestas en el sofa**

**Esperas por mi**

**Se que lo haces**

**Mas no me resisto**

**Se que ya no volveras a mi**

**No puedo esperar**

**Puede que jamas regreses de esta manera**

**Yo...no lo quiero asi**

**Quiero estar contigo**

**Ya no me echare atrás**

**Te cogo del rostro**

**Te acerco a mis labios**

**Me fundes en un beso**

**Me robas un beso**

**Nuestro primer y unico beso**

**Respondo**

**Respondo a tal sensacion**

**Siento mis manos temblar**

**Te recorro tu femenino cuerpo por completo**

**Aquel que en estos momentos es mio**

**Tan solo mio**

**Te despogo desesperado de tus bragas**

**Me siento todo un pervertido**

**Siento me aprovecho de ti**

**Quiebras ese beso**

**Te las quitas**

**Dejas tu intimidad vulnerable**

**Como si quisieses sentir dentro de ella mi hombria**

**Frunces los labios**

**Me sonries dulce**

**Te correspondo**

**Me siento demasiado apenado**

**Pero aun asi,lo hago**

**Vuelves a besarme**

**Me besas desesperada**

**Como si quisieses que no te deje ir**

**Respondo**

**Me rindo ante aquella exquisita sensacion**

**Me despogas poco a poco de mi ropa interior**

**Me la quitas**

**Te siento mas que desesperada**

**Siento que temes**

**Temes perderme**

**Quiebro ese beso**

**Te cogo de los hombros**

**-Por que tienes tanta prisa...?-intento comprenderte**

**-No quiero perderte...no quiero...!-lagrimas de cristal inundan tus ojos**

**Te aferras a mi pecho**

**No te correspondo**

**Soy demasiado cobarde**

**Jamas he sido valiente**

**Mucho menos contigo**

**Ya que tu para mi lo eres todo**

**Tus ojos me conmueven**

**Tu sonrisa me deshace**

**Tus labios me hacen desear**

**Tu eres mas que especial para mi**

**Te separas de mi**

**Me miras triste**

**Te sonrio dulce**

**Intento te sientas a gusto**

**Me correspondes**

**Por primera vez**

**Lo haces sinceramente**

**Te cogo del rostro**

**Te acerco a mis labios**

**Te lo robo**

**Te robo un beso**

**Aquel crei jamas te daria**

**Siento mi cuerpo tan cerca del tuyo**

**Siento soñar**

**Soñar contigo**

**Con tu cuerpo**

**Te aparto las piernas hacia ambos lados**

**Quiebras ese beso**

**Refugias mi cabeza entre tus senos**

**Tus dedos juegan entre mis cabellos**

**Te escucho suspirar cercana a mi oido**

**Te sujeto con fuerza las nalgas**

**Intento no huyas**

**Te penetro con fuerza**

**Tal como jamas lo he hecho**

**Fuertes gemidos se escapan de tus labios**

**Aferras tus manos a mi espalda**

**Me desgarras la piel**

**Me dejas un poco de espacio**

**Comienzo a lamer tus pezones**

**Vuelves a gemir**

**Mas no creo te sientas herida**

**Se que no**

**Siento adentrarme aun mas en tu interior**

**Lo siento ya dentro de tu sexo por completo**

**Mas tus labios se separan para gemir**

**Siento tus dedos incrustrados en mi piel**

**Cierro mis ojos**

**Me siento algo dolido**

**Tomo entre mis dientes uno de tus pezones**

**Lo jalo con fuerza**

**Siento como te retuerces**

**Quieres huir**

**Quieres que me detenga**

**Pronuncias a gritos de placer mi nombre**

**No comprendo que deseas**

**Mas no me detengo**

**Dejo de sujetar tus nalgas**

**Desisto de penetrarte**

**Te alivias**

**Por un instante**

**Te penetro mis manos dentro de tu intimidad**

**Tus labios danzan entre fuertes gemidos**

**Me alejo un poco de tu cuerpo**

**Te fundo en un beso**

**Intento hacerte sentir de manera diferente**

**Respondes**

**De manera sincera lo haces**

**Aparto mis manos de lo que es tan solo tuyo**

**Aferro las mismas a tu espalda**

**Te recuesto en el sofa**

**Me echo sobre ti**

**Comienzo a recorrer todo tu cuerpo con mi lengua**

**Empiezo con tu boca**

**Continuo con tus senos**

**Luego con tu vientre**

**Tus manos juegan desesperadas entre mis cabellos**

**Suspiras dentro de mi**

**Llego a tu vagina**

**Separo los labios de la misma un poco**

**Intento tener mas espacio**

**Fuertes gemidos se escapan de tus labios**

**Comienzo a lamer el interior de tu sexo**

**Te sujeto los pechos con fuerza**

**Pronuncias mi nombre a gritos de placer**

**No desisto**

**No pienso echarme atrás**

**Te rindes a gemir**

**Dejo mi trabajo**

**Me aventuro a saborear tus labios**

**Aquellos de fino y exquisito sabor**

**Te cogo del rostro**

**Te beso**

**Te robo un beso**

**Me respondes**

**Respondes aliviada**

**Ya no pretendo mas contigo**

**Ya no**

**Se que es mejor asi**

**Ya todo ha terminado**

**Lo se**

**No hay mas que pueda hacer**

**Rompo ese beso**

**Te aferro a mi pecho**

**Respondes a mi abrazo**

**Acojes tu cabeza en mi hombro**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Pareces dormir**

**Te separo de mi**

**Te miro dulce**

**Me miras extrañada**

**De seguro,no me comprendes**

**Cogo en manos una cobija cercana al sofa**

**Nos cubro con ella**

**Te acurrucas dulce**

**Sonries como bebe**

**Me conmueves**

**Me acuesto a tu lado**

**Te miro**

**Tan solo te miro**

**Todo de ti,es perfecto**

**Absolutamente todo**

**Te acurrucas junto a mi**

**-Mimi...-tu nombre se escapa de mis labios de manera boba**

**-No podemos quedarnos...asi por siempre:..?-me susurras dulce**

**-Eh...?-**

**-Por favor,Koushiro...-siento tu suplica-Quiero quedarme asi contigo...por siempre,Koushiro...-me añades dulce**

**Me encuentro perplejo**

**Tus palabras...**

**Las siento tan sinceras**

**Demasiado sinceras**

**Realmente verdaderas**

**Una calida sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro**

**Te acojo en mis brazos**

**Cierro mis ojos**

**-Seguro...Mimi...-te susurro dulce**

**Sonries**

**Te sientes feliz**

**Te soy sincero**

**Siento que lo soy**

**Ya no piensas en Yamato**

**Yo tampoco lo hago**

**Su recuerdo se desvanece de nosotros**

**Lo olvidas**

**Lo haces a un lado**

**Lo olvido**

**Lo hago a un lado**

**Me fundo en ti**

**Tan solo en ti**

**Se que eres feliz**

**Conmigo esta vez**

**Consilias el sueño**

**Se que duermes**

**Mas intento hacerlo tambien**

**Quiero permanecer a tu lado**

**Por siempre**

**Tal como tu me has suplicado**

**Tal como tu me has correspondido**

**Tal como siempre lo haras**

**+THE END+**


End file.
